Summerween/Gallery
Cold Open S1e12 summerween store.png|The SummerWeen Super Store. S1e12 stan calender.png S1e12 twins goofing off.png S1e12 talking skull.png|Soos loves the talking skulls. S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png|Grunkle Stan in the Summerween store. S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 stan bucks.PNG|Stan's official currency. Kings of Trick-or-Treating S1e12 Mystery Shack Summerween.jpg|Mystery Shack in Summerween. S1e12 summerween trickster story.png|Soos tells the story of the Summerween Trickster. S1E12 Trick or Treating Memories.png|Dipper and Mabel's Halloween Scrapbook S1e12 Scrap Book 3yrs old.png S1e12 Scrap Book 3rd Grade.png S1e12 Scrap Book 6th Grade.png S1e12 loser candy.png S1e12 pants caught in zipper.png S1e12 dipper throws away candy.png S1e12 summerween trickster sees dipper throwing candy.png|He's watching... S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png|Dipper sees Wendy and Robbie dating. S1e12 tambrys party.png|Wendy tells Dipper about Tambry's party. S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.jpg S1e12 which one.png|Dipper can either go to the party or go trick-or-treating with Mabel. Gorney, We Knew Ye Well S1e12 grenda and candy.png|Mabel's friends; Grenda and Candy Chiu. S1e12 waddles in costume.png|Waddles in his Summerween costume. S1E12 Waddles in Costume.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png|Dipper pretends to be sick. S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|The Summerween Trickster. Tumblr mau82vE18k1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12 mabel costume.png|Mabel's Summerween costume. S1e12 gorney.png|"I'm Gorney." S1e12 delicious children.png Tumblr mau7tl04kk1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12 candy and dipper.png S1e12 trickster holding jack o melon.png|Summerween Trickster gives the kids a deal. S1e12 Mabel takes a picture of Waddles.jpg|Mabel takes a picture of Waddles while Candy Chiu and Grenda laugh. S1e12 The Creature in the coat hangs on the lampost.png|The Creature in the coat hangs on the lampost. S1e12 Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked.jpg|Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked after a kid gets eaten. Let's Get Some Candy S1e12 mabel excited.png S1e12 grenda freaking out.png S1e12 trickster photo.png|Candy took a picture of the Trickster. S1e12 mabel speech.png|Mabel is determined to collect 500 pieces of candy. S1e12 water tower.png S1e12 trick or treating.png S1e12 manly dan.png|Manly Dan and his kids. S1e12 blubs durland.png|The cops are dressed as each other. S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 lazy susan.png|Lazy Susan dressed as a ball of yarn. S1e12 licorice sticks.png|The kids get peanuts and licorice sticks because Dipper is not in costume. S1e12 Soos with The Creature in a coat.png|Soos and the Summerween Trickster. S1e12 peanut butter and jelly.png|Peanut butter and jelly! S1e12 awww.png S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg S1e12 twins costume dance.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.jpg|A biker gives the twins candy. S1e12 cute face.png S1e12 more candy.png|More candy. S1e12 lights out.png S1e12 candy bags.png|Even more candy. S1e12 Mabel with Candy Chiu in a wheelbarrow with candy.png|Candy inside a wheelbarrow filled with candy. S1e12 toby determined.png|Toby Determined. S1e12 this is a mask.png S1e12 Candy Haul.jpg|499 pieces of candy! What Scares You Kids? S1e12 trick or treat.png S1E12 Grunkle Stan's Skeleton Mask.png Tumblr mau942PQUF1rd63jho1 r1 500.png S1e12 mummykid.png S1e12 soldierkid.png S1e12 guts.png S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 kitten video.png S1e12 nightmare face.png S1e12 stan freaked out.png|Stan is freaked out. You Were Gonna Ditch Me! S1e12 getting the car.png S1e12 robbie van.png|Robbie and Wendy are coming. S1e12 costume change.png|Dipper quickly takes off his costume. S1e12 busted.png|Mabel overhears Dipper's conversation with Wendy. S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 wasted candy.png|The candy is wasted. S1e12 doomed.png|"Uh, guys?" S1e12 goodnight.png|"Goodnight!" S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 grenda headbutt.png S1e12 scrapdoodle away.png|"I'm Old Man McGucket!" S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png|The kids accidentally blows out the candle, S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png Summerween Chase S1e12 mabels bruise.png|Mabel's bruise Tumblr mauawtXCJN1rd63jho1 500.png Tumblr maua0bsDpg1rd63jho1 500.png Trickster Reveal S1E12 Soos in Gorilla suit.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1E12 Mabel and Dipper captured.png Images (74).jpg|the trickster revealed S1e12 tricksterreveal.png S1e12 Candy Chiu and Grenda hiding.jpg|Grendy and Candy Chiu hiding. S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png Celebrate What Really Matters s1e12 teepeed.png s1e12 stan flash bathroom.png Tumblr maubxg7TZM1rd63jho1 500 (1).gif S1e12 living.png S1e12 grunkle stan.png|"How's it hanging?" S1e12 eyes on soos.png End Credits S1e12 meme1.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme8.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries